The present invention relates to a multi-functional blood pressure monitor which can measure blood pressure simultaneously with the indication of the degree of arteriosclerosis. More specifically, the invention relates to a blood pressure monitor that measures blood pressure using the pulse wave propagation time.
Cerebral apoplexy and heart attack are two fatal diseases in circulatory organs; cerebral hemorrhage and infarction are causes of the apoplexy, and angina pectoris and myocardial infarction are causes of the heart attack. The primary causes of such circulatory diseases are hypertension and arteriosclerosis, which are interrelated in such a way that hypertension is a risk factor to arteriosclerosis and vice versa. Hence, blood pressure and arteriosclerosis are both important test items and it is desirable to diagnose them simultaneously.
Conventionally, blood pressure is measured by a noninvasive approach using cuffs, and pulse rate is the only other parameter that can be measured with the existing blood pressure monitors. In contrast, arteriosclerosis measurements are performed by dedicated means such as an ophthalmography camera or an angiographic device.
The prior art practice of using dedicated means in arteriosclerosis measurements has involved several problems. First, the testing time is prolonged; second, the initial investment is high; third, there is no convenient way to measure arteriosclerosis at home.